A Good Way to Make Murderface Uncomfortable
by Druekee
Summary: Just a drunken bet leading to Skwisgaar and Nathan making out in a hot tub.


The atmosphere was a slightly euphoric drunken jumble of slurred words and general horniness that transcended all logical thought and reasoning. It didn't quite start off like that, what with them being decently typical up until Pickles spilled tequila in the hot tub and sparked a hilarious shit-storm of pouring various alcoholic beverages into the tub- without emptying it first- and then drinking said liquid. It was a late night, and they were bored. What more can be said.

"So, asch I was schaaaaaying," Murderface said, flipping his hand in a completely drunken gesture, eyes misty but ridiculously serious. "I bet Schwischgaar can't kissch for SCHIT, and neither can Nathan." At that, Pickles immediately started laughing, downing a fruity drink and giving the men in question curious gazes, clearly asking 'what are you gonna say about that?' with his eyes. Skwisgaar chuckled, only slightly amused, while Nathan practically roared in rage.

"Ands why ams you says dat?" Skwisgaar asked, his 'ess' noises exaggerated to pretty much sound like a snake, his eyes half-lidded and lips pulled in a smirk. Nathan nodded his head at that, giving Murderface a demanding look. "'Causche all you two ever do is FUCK 'schlutsch," Murderface responded with, his acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Skwisgaar 'pff'd and Nathan responded for both of them.

"Even though we actually do kiss a lot of our groupies, we also actually fuck them, unlike you," Nathan said, shrugging. "Besides, how should you know? You haven't kissed either of us," he continued, laughing a little afterwards. Murderface groaned at the accusation, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Well, uh… that'sch gay…" he said, not denying that he hadn't been thinking about just that subject pretty damn frequently, with both of the boys in question no less. Pickles giggled under his breath, about to say something when Skwisgaar accidentally slipped his ego and said something that completely changed the course of events for that night.

"Ja… but who ams the betters?" he said, giving Nathan a curious look, just watching him to see how he would take the almost-offer. Little did he know, Nathan wasn't even thinking that hard about it. "Well, me, obviously," Nathan said, giving him a slightly proud look, to which Skwisgaar responded with a poised eyebrow raising and a small smirk. This was... turning into a little game now, wasn't it? Skwisgaar had to admit it interested and kinda excited him. Admittedly, Nathan was a really attractive man. A man Skwisgaar could totally see himself making out with, naked, and in a hot tub. So basically making out with right now.

"Reallies? You wants to has a competiktions to finds out who ams the better?" Skwisgaar said, leaning closer to Nathan with telling eyes, his smirk widening and eyes sparkling with… was that desire? And Nathan was totally buying it, seeing it as the epitome of straight and manly, and took him up on the offer.

Meanwhile, Pickles was chuckling and muttering, "God, this is so gay," under his breath, still sipping at that fruity drink. Murderface could only look on with horrified eyes, but if you looked close enough, you'd see the interest and mild arousal. Toki was only looking on with a dorky smile, a little bit too wasted to comprehend what was going on.

Then, Skwisgaar closed the gap between them, his lips mouthing at Nathan's and sucking on his lower lip, head angled and hands reaching out to curl around his broad shoulder. Nathan reciprocated almost immediately, feeling his lip getting sucked and roughly stuck his tongue out, licking the other man across his lips and smirking with an open mouth. As the kiss continued to get more passionate, Skwisgaar felt himself pressed against the wall of the hot tub, the coldness a stark contrast from how heated and foggy the air was around him.

He moaned slightly, the sound muffled, as he pressed himself further against Nathan, suddenly recalling that they were both naked, and ignoring the fact that other people surrounded them. The mood was just too good, what with the mostly dark room, lighted faintly with sparse candles, the drunken band mates of theirs a mixture between chuckling fondly and being downright horrified, the hotness of the hot tub and the slosh of the water at every movement. And the stuffy air that tasted like mist whenever Skwisgaar and Nathan would part for a mere second only to gasp in air and dive right back in, their movements becoming slightly desperate as they forgot about their true reasoning behind doing this and just immersing themselves in the other talented kisser time after time after time. They were both sure, somewhere deep inside, that they had spent too much time doing this, but neither took note of it. It was becoming so good, so luxuriously deep and tantalizingly quick-paced, and Skwisgaar knew that his hair was becoming frizzy from his own sweat that dripped down the back of his neck, but he honestly couldn't say he had ever had such a satisfying kiss before in his life, and he couldn't find it in himself to part for more than a second. It was just… the way Nathan practically devoured him, his actions crudely dominant and harsh, it wasn't something that Skwisgaar was used to, not at all. It made him feel excitement bubble deep in his belly, and it also made him feel nervous at the same time. It was a sick combination.

"…." Skwisgaar let out a breathy sigh once they finally parted, his expression mostly sated yet lusting for more, just a little bit more. And, not to his surprise, Nathan had a similar expression on his face as well, his lips swollen and cheeks brightly red. It was a little bit satisfying to see the other man look as hot and bothered as he felt. Suddenly, there was a timed coughed, and both men looked over to see Pickles giving them tricky looks.

"So…. Who's better?" he asked, chuckling a bit after asking, figuring he knew how this was gonna end.

"He is."

"He ams."

Both the men in question gave each other interested looks, Skwisgaar's of shock and Nathan's of surprised delight, and then went back into it, Skwisgaar's hands trailing down Nathan's front to grope at his cock. And after it all, Murderface would never admit to the boner he had for the entirety of the scene.


End file.
